Justice League Fracture
by Blitzkrieger
Summary: Fracture is a young hero in Metropolis, he never expected to join the worlds finest as the youngest person to join the Justice League, my favourite episodes with my own hero! (No relationship to DC Universe Online)


Usually I'd start with my origin, how I got my powers the name, my shoe size, but I'm busy, so I'll tell you this I wear a white and black mesh suit. With a dark blue glass visor over my eyes not like Cyclops from X-men more like sunglasses that meet like goggles and wrap around almost to my ears. My mask or cowl, is tightly around my head it covers my cheeks and chin, but not my nose and mouth, the rest of my suit covers my entire body. My mask is white but on the top its cut open so my auburn hair can flow freely that way I don't have to worry about it being sweaty!.

Starting at my shoulders are black strips that go all the way down my biceps were it cuts off into a short sleeved top . I have black gloves on too, the parts that aren't covered by black are white. On my chest covering my pecks, and abs were covered in a black circle covered in white cracks that match he white parts of my suit, it looks like a circle breaking down. A black belt around my waist and two black mesh rectangles on the outside parts of my thighs, my knees too like pads. On my feet were two black boots halfway to the knee. I'd go into more detail if I could...

But I'm in the middle of something "I must say, you've played rather poorly, Fracture" Toyman chuckled above me, he wore a a purple and red poco-doted suit, his red curly hair brushed back. I'm strapped to a buzz saw in one of Toymans games, or toys he called it. It was a board game though and I was on the board, strapped down legs spread, me going right toward a buzz saw on a moving board.

"I thought Board Games weren't toys" I asked up at Toyman, who only laughed at me. Of course he could laugh I was going toward a metal saw that can cut through almost anything; almost! He on the other hand was on a catwalk in the warehouse we were in.

As I got closer to the board game buzz saw "Well, yes but the figures are toys" he answered, ok maybe but I'm not a toy! "I never was good at board games" I stated.

"And this time, you will not pass GO" Toyman shouted at me, as I could feel the vibrations of the buzz saw "GO GO GO" he shouted. "Remember how I told you this wouldn't work" I asked him. But he was to busy laughing himself silly.

Want to know why they call me Fracture?

As the buzz saw began to meet the spot between my thighs I say a thanks to the guy who gave me my powers, and i concentrate. As it breaks on impact even as the board I'm strapped too keeps going. "Alright time to get up" I yawn, as I press my hands against my restraints breaking them.

Toyman stopped his laughing to screaming as I broke free. "Told you so" I laughed as he tried to flee! I pressed my hand against the ground like a frog and channeled my power into the ground flinging me onto the catwalk blocking the criminals path.

"How did you" he asked afraid "I just changed the density of the blade" I chuckled. "How?" He barked at trying to sound brave, yet I could see the stains on his pants of pee.

That's my power, I can make objects or things denser or more brittle. By making the molecules separate or join closer my powers allow turn say a trashcan lid into an indestructible shield! Or I could make a car as light as a feather (Fracturing it) while picking it up and return it to its original density, pretty neat huh!

DOWNTOWN METROPOLIS

The cops stuffed Toyman into a van ready to take him to Stryker's Island, I think that's what the prison is called but not sure. I on the other hand was still in a conversation with the cops.

"Alright, so you tried to apprehend him at 11:45 but, 30 minutes later he strapped you to a-" can I interrupts for just one second. As you can see I'm in Metropolis. And you also know that this is the Man of Steels city. Right now he's busy saving the world from Nuclear stuff, I don't pay much attention to politics. Ok back to the cops "- Is that it" the cop said?

I hadn't even been paying attention, "Uh wha- Yeah that's it" I stammer I wanted to get out of here! As the cop started to leave I let out a sigh of relief. I started to leave the crime scene. Another cop started to walk with me, please don't ask more questions I pleaded in my head "Nice work, Kid" he said patting me on the back.

Kid! Uh this always happens yes I'm young but I'm not that young, still a teenager but manly. "Oh thanks" I replied When I saw a bunch of reporters and journalists either shaping photos or filming cameras. In my general direction "Who are they waving at" I asked the cop who crossed his arms and smirked?

"Who do you think" he inserted that being me! I nudged him a bit and walked over to the reporters who were already shouting questions asking things that I didn't even understand because of the noise. I held up my hands "Whoa whoa" I said trying to get there attention "One at a time" I smirked. If there's one thing I like about being a superhero its the attention.

"Fracture, Lois Lane daily planet" Lois Lane now there a name I know, aka Superman's girlfriend! she had black hair a purple suit and skirt combo next to her was a red headed kid with a camera and freckles. "With your recent, crime fighting are you planning on staying in Metropolis, and anything to comment on the train wreck last month" she asked. I think I got a dozen microphones shoved in my face "Well" I said scratching the back of my head. "This is the big guys city, so maybe if he lets me, and that train was already on fire" I answered getting a few laughs at the suggestion to the big guy that being Superman!

LATER

After I got away from the reporters, and trust me I had to scale a building just so they wouldn't follow me. The sun set on the city of Metropolis , "I love this city" He smirked under my mask looking at all the building reaching toward the heavens.

You probably think I'm just some snotty kid who's trying to steal Superman's thunder, like that could ever happen. He's solving the ultimate problem with warheads and I just beat up a wacko in a suit.

I leaned on the back of a small structure on top of the building so people could get to the top via stairs. The stars began to dot the skies, as bits of cloud passed overhead.

"Hmmmm" I heard something, it was faint but it sounded like fighting. My head turned across from me I saw! A small building, with the lights barely on. What's that saying crime never sleeps! I saw the faded letters of STARL LABS and a fence that said closed and no trespassing I'm about to break that rule!

I head toward opposote direction, away from the building. Then turned, around alright hears how I get around. I started to run toward the edge of the building. While touching the ground with my feet a few alter the molecules under my feet. Turning them into spring of concrete, till I launched off the roof like spiderman.

This is the closest I'll get to flying, throwing myself through the air. Getting off the ground is easy.

Landing... Not so easy "AAAAAAAA" I tumbled through the air like a ragdol. Straight into the ceiling of the, I crashed through barely remembering how to use my powers to make the roof turn into stuff as tough as paper tearing through it.

I hit the ground not remembering to make it soft! I crashed into some boxes knocking the wind out of me. "Ow" I murmured to myself, not my best landing but I've had worse.

Like one time, I jumped off a building misjudging the distance, after this guy tried to rob a store and smashed into a car, broke a few ribs and ankle, and still got the bad guy!

I through the pieces of box I landed on off me. Kicking away at the wood, I scratched the back of my head to see... A dog... I think? It was white, with weird black and dark spots on it and had a red eye, no nose four legs and a very sharp toothed mouth. "Nice doggy, nice doggy" I said as it started to growl.

I backed up a few steps, I've fought thugs, robots, even a clown but not... What ever this is. Then my hand fell onto a crowbar, when I looked at it I grinned, my powers give off a grey white glow as i touch itthe dog pounced at me as I channeled my power into the crowbar.

With one swing the crowbar became tough as diamonds slicing through the dog creature like he was a stack of glue? Two pairs of gooy white alien stuff covered the floor.

"Never liked dogs much" I said tossing away the crowbar, returning it to its original density. I decided I'd have a look around, you usually don't find monster dogs in darkness buildings do you!? My eyes kept darting around to see if anybody was here. Or anything, my foot stepped something metal.

A flashlight was lying on the floor, I picked it and turned it on to shin light on the abandoned buildings anterior. There were boxes, tables, machines covered in cobwebs.

Then I saw hole in the wall, it wasn't like a peephole somebody must have drove a truck through it, I got closer to see it was a window with shattered glass all around the edges.

As I went through the hole, I scanned the room with my eyes under my visor. I really hope there wasn't another monster in here. The flashlights beam of light flew across the floor as I moved it and something gleamed off the light.

It was a watch, and when there's a watch there was a hand! "HEY" I shouted running over to the watch, it was held in a open palm of a gloved hand under two book cases.

I grabbed the two bookcases, making them lighter throwing them off whoever was under there "I'll get you out of- HOLY BATS" I shouted right below me was the man! Not the big guy, the man the dark knight, the caped crusader, The Batman!

I reached down toward him, should I take him to a hospital! Oh this Batman Fracture you gotta "Step away from him..." I spin around to see "Now" he barked at me.

"Superman" I gasped, now picture this! I'm standing over Batmans body, looking very suspicion. In held up both hands "Thiiiiiis is not what it looks like" I said.

Superman wasn't convinced, as he started to walk toward me! "Then what is it, son" he asked? "Well... There was a dog, no a monster, and well... A board game" As I spoke Superman kept getting closer and closer.

Till the man of steel was towering over me, "Wait... Aren't you that Kid who's been blew up that train" I started to shake my head, then "What... Kid? My names Fracture" I said pointing at myself with my thumb.

Superman didn't seem to care, because he pushed right past me "I know, that stunt with Metallo on the train made headlines" he said as he lifted Batman in his arms. I sighed at that "I didn't know the train on fire" I barked at him, man what a jerk.

As he held Batman a roaring scream filled the air, outside we looked out one of the windows. We're a meteor was flying across the rooftops of Metropolis.

"That can't be good" I said. I looked back at Superman, "You stay here" he ordered as he flew out of the building with Batman. I followed him to see him flying straight after we're the meteor had fallen.

"Dude, was that Superman" I heard somebody say, I saw 2 guys with motorcycles looking up at the man of steel! Each on a different bike white and red, guess witch one I I like more?

METEOR SITE

I road up on the white motorcycle, to see a giant meteor, I mean it was freakin huge!Behind it was a massive trail of we're the crater had landed then halted. Not to mention THE GIANT ROBOT ALIEN WALKING AROUND! Superman flew right into it, IT, was a tripod like thing three legs and the same blotchy white and black spots as monster dog. I guess the alien saw him cause it shot a massive beam of energy out of its eye! At least I think it was its eye.

The cops tried to shoot at it desperately not even making a dent, I revved up the engine on my stolen motorcycle the.

I even saw Batman in his Batplane shooting at it to no effect, Superman returned punching it only to be shot away, and for ruble to fall on him. Hit the gas, speeding toward the alien tripod my auburn hair blowing back because of the speed. It saw me coming because it shot its massive beam at me, I swerved left and right.

I pulled the bike up into a flipped car as a makeshift ramp. I constrained on the bike making it hard as I could, then I leapt off just before it smashed into the creature.

"HA BOOMYAH" I shouted, then the monster turned its sight on me! "Oh c'mon" I whinnied as I dodged a giant beam, I started running he beam close behind. Why wasn't I given Superspeed instead of super alchemy! That's when I felt a jerk on my collar it was Superman!

"Thanks for the save" I said up to him as a squadron of Air Force units flew by us! "Alright if you can get me ontop of that thing maybe I can-HEY WERE ARE WE GOING" I shouted at the man if steel! "You'll know when we'll get there" he said!

Was he serious the city was under attack "No, we have to stay and fight" I argued! He looked down at me unconvinced, "Not without help" he stated. If superman needed help then we all needed help!

MILITARY BASE

"This is one way to make an entrance" I said as Superman broke down another giant metal door! Let me elaborate on what just happened Superman took me and himself to this military base see! We ask to come in the guards say no and Superman takes them down, I know how can you say no to Superman!

"Alright what exactly do you need me for?" I asked as we headed to the last door! "I need you to break this" was he serious me break down a metal door that he could with a pinky! "You can't be serious... Are you" I asked arms crossed.

"Just do it" he growled, I groaned and walked over to it I pressed my hands to the door and fractured it making it crumble with the cracks of it glowing white like breaking ice! "Happy" I asked him as I looked back at him and waved at the doorway! Superman was only looking into the room I and opened. I looked in to see "Oh my... God" I gasped in the middle of the room was an... Well I'm not sure what he was but he wasn't human, wasn't even sure if he was a HE?

It had green skin, and a big head "I'll take it from here" Superman flying over said, does he have to fly everywhere? He broke the alien free "Is that... A alien... SWEET" I asked, "Looks like" somebody said I spun around to see The Batman standing in the doorway.

"It's humanities last hope" Superman said while freeing the alien. "Really an Alien... Is going to save us... From more aliens, Sifi teach you anything" I asked.

'Please I mean you no harm' somebody just said, "Say what now" I asked Batman. "Not me" he said looking at the alien "Him" the alien stood up on his own 'I'm J'onn J'onnz' he was talking to me through my mind?

'Indeed' he mentally said again "You have five seconds to get out of my head" I warned not that I'm mad, its just weird "A wise policy" the Alien said as he spoke for the first time. "Perhaps If I chose a different form" he said looking at his hand, and I swear right before our eyes he turned a naked alien into a half asked alien wearing a speedo, boots and a collard cape with a red X over his chest.

"S'okay but most guys wear pants" I smirked, no one else even made a comment on my joke. "What... Nobody... Okay" I said giving up!

LATER

After we left the base, it was still pretty cold out! Not to mention a couple US soldiers and tanks. No big deal "SUPERMAN BATMAN FREEZE" a soldier shouted at the heroes!

"Hey what about me" I asked I'm a hero too! "Wait I can vouch for him" Superman said jumping in front of the alien! Not sure what the solider said next but I did noticed him turning into a white and blobby alien invader! That I noticed! We dove behind a tank with the alien, "Fracture stay here" Superman ordered, as he flew off to fight the aliens. "Hold on a sec-" I shouted but Batman stopped me.

"We've got other problems" Batman said to me pointing to three alien tri-pod aliens. Oh c'mon "Alright, time to go to work" I said running at them.

They must have saw me because then the shooting started a lot of shooting, running one step ahead of the beams I barrel rolled behind a tank, and smirked. I grabbed it making it weigh no more then A basketball and throw it at the Tripods while returning it to its original density. And like a Basketball minus the bounce it didn't do any good, "Crap" I turn tail and run like the flash. Just as I did one of them flanked me and raised its giant foot, it was too to step on me.

I hold my hands up bracing my self by instead on instinct I grabbed it? Without a second to think I hit the tripod with all my power "GrrrrAAAAAA" it starts to crack and crumble till

BAM

Superman flew right through it like a torpedo, also taking out the second one "C'MON" he shouted grabbing my hand carrying us away. "That was close" I said as we flew well he flew and I dangled next to the Batplane with Batman in it of course and the alien. "We're not out of it yet" Superman said as we both saw about well... They weren't really planes "Are those alien saucers well there not circles they look more like triangles?"

"JUST SHUT UP" Superman said as Batmans plane was shot in the wing. Batmans plane was going to crash right in front of us when... It turned green? "GREEN LANTERN" I gasped seeing one of the legendary Lanterns the dark skinned one not the one who wore the mask and a leotard I got nothing against leotards just not for me. I saw two alien ships go down in a first explosion "HAWKGIRL, SWEET" I shout seeing the angelic bad ass babe.

Superman put me next to Batmans plane on a ledge as we saw Superman, Hawkgirl, Lantern and the alien literally 'Fly' into action. And honestly you should have seen them fight it was amazing the aliens didn't have a chance not a chance even when super mighty swimsuit babe flew in and saved Hawkgirl.

Batman and I then saw a bright red blur appear "Hey Bats I think you dropped this. It's the Flash the Flash red and yellow lighting fast guy, "Hey! Your that kid Fracture who set the train on fire" he said to me again with the train "Not you too" I said as the other heroes landed. Then the three of us got a good look at the star spangled hotty. "Whoa" Flash said seeing the woman she had black hair, blue eyes, puffy lips and she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life.

"We'e have you been all my life" The Flash said hand son his hips smirking, "Thymiscaria" she said like it was a known fact I raised my hand "Question were is it and when can I go there" I asked "Home of the Amazons I always thought it was a legend" Hawkgirl said landing her red hair flowing as she did.

"I assure you its as real as the ground we stand on I am Diana Princess of the amazons" I nudge Batman "Royalty..." I give a lustful growl and Flash heard me then a snickered. "Pinch me I must be dreaming" Flash said sarcastically and got a elbow from Superman. Then I was the one to snicker, "Thymiscaria is protected by the gods, but I could not oddly stand by the world was in danger" Diana said to us.

"Quite a Wonder Woman aren't you"' I said arms crossed smiling all the adults looked at me as if I had said something wrong? "It was lucky you showed up when you did" Superman said taking attention of me and I was pretty thankful for that. "Not luck I telepathically summoned them" J'onn said to us.

"Look I'm usually quick on the uptake but would somebody please explain to me what the heck is going on" The flash asked, this is going to take a while I thought even I was a bit confused.

LATER

I won't bore you with the details on what happened next J'onn told us about his life on Mars I felt bad for him. Being the last of his kind and all, even how he came here to help and the government locked him up for it, after he was done explaining "That's why they sabotaged the long range satellites so we could see them coming" Batman added.

Green Lantern hp his his ringed fist eyes glowing green "We gotta stop them before its too late" he declared. J'onn turned away from him "It may already be to late" J'onn said. "What gave it away the invading army" I asked Hawkgirl.

Hawkgirl smirked "I like this kid". Just as I got Hawkgirls approval thunder streamed across the sky "What was that" Diana asked then the alien said "Its begun".

Flash asked if J'onn could work up some more of the stuff he did to beat the invaders a long time ago, but of course it was destroyed somehow that's when I put in "Destroyed of course it was, its never that simple" I said.

"We'll have to take out those factories" Wonder Woman said hands on her hips, she was confident I'll give her that "Lady this is no job for amateurs" Lantern said to her. "We Amazons are born warriors, want to test me" she shouted back at the ringed hero. And said hero got right in her face accepting the challenge "Lets not fight among ourselves" Superman said.

"Jon were going to need all the help we can get" Superman said calming Lantern whose name was Jon? "Fine sorry... Your highness" he growled walking past her. "Tacitly were going to have to hit multiple targets, so we'll have to split into teams" Flash went right toward Diana and through his arm around her "Dibs on the Amazon" he said cocky smirking.

"No, Flash your with me, Batman J'onn you take the Princess and Superman with Hawkgirl" all of them nodded and gave words of agreement. "What about me" I asked all adults eyes back on me like I said something wrong... Again.

"Go home kid, like I said no rookies" was he serious I thought "Superman said we need all the help we can get so I'm offering" Hawkgirl argued with him, why are the's guys so stiff. "I know, but if we need a Building broken we'll call" he shot back at me at least he didn't call it a flaming train.

Batman walked in between us "No Fractures density manipulations may be the key to our success" the Dark Knight was on my side oh sweet! "Fine, your with me rookie" Lantern said pointing at me, see What Batman says goes.

LATER

Flash ran on he water next to us as Lantern had me in like some green aura that let me fly next to him. "You are no fun" Flash said to Lantern Jon of whatever is name was "This isn't suppose to he fun we've got a Jon to do, We'll do better without distractions" Lantern said as we flew next to Flash.

"Don't worry, Princess had her eyes all over Batman" I added with Flash starring at me stunned "What no way" he said back whole running on the water "Way, dude c'mon he's The Batman" I added Flash didn't say anything for over five seconds "Point taken".

As we flew off I asked Green Lantern "So is this the part were we swap origin stories?" I asked him Lantern didn't even look at me "Nope, just have to ask you one thing" Flash asked.

"Why was the train on fire" he asked I hung my shoulders, "Geez guys, why does everybody ask that".

LATER

Flash, Green Lantern and I all stood behind some rocks, a saw some of the alone walkers guardian the tall black factories! "We'll need a plan" Lanternsaid to us behind the rocks I nodded "If I can get close enough I should be able to-" "Plan, here's the plan we kick there buts" Flash said running off.

We watched as Flash darted through the three alien walkers like a fly! Saying "Missed me... Missed me" again and again! "Well never wanted to live for ever anyway" I said jumping over the rock and sliding down the cliff edge.

I was about to leap into action, when I heard Flash scream I saw his body to flying into a pile of goop! Green goop he struggled to get free "HANG ON FLASH" I yelled at him ready to run over and help "No get the the other tripod, I'll grab hot shot"!

"I've never done anything that big before" I snapped at him "Just keep it busy" he barked back!

It was Green Lantern "O-okay" I stammered running over to the tripods while Lantern took one down in a single burst of energy!

LATER

"Of all the show boaten, glory grabb'n-" Green lantern quickly started to insult the Flash as he cut the scarlet speedster away like a sack of rocks. "Alright alright I get it lesson learned" the Flash said as he was freed from the hardened cement like stuff I walked over to the two arguing guys and tapped Lantern on the shoulder "WHAT!" He barked I pointed back at the tripod walking our way "Oh right" Lantern shot it down with one blast again maybe I was outta my league!

"So how do we take down the factory?" Flash asked as we could still the dark factory fuming with black smoke. "You think you could demolish it from out here?" Lantern asked I shook my head "Never done anything that big before, plus I'd need to know just his big it is" I said to him Flash smirked "Hey don't worry about it kid Size matter not" he said in a alien like voice. "No its just that I'm not sure my powers are that well... Strong" I stated.

Lantern nodded "Then we do it the old fashion way" he said holding up his ring to the factory "What's the old fashion way"

BOOOM

Lantern shot a huge blast of energy into the factory making a large gapping holds large enough for a semi truck to get through "Thats the old fashion way" the Green Lantern said back to Flash "Tell that to them" I said pointing at about a hundred white aliens running at us shooting laziers. "Now we do it my way" Flash said "Oh and what would that he Hot shot" Lantern snapped at him "RUN" the fastest man alive became the Skaddle speedsters in 0.2 seconds as Lantern grabbed me with his ring "Wait we're running" I asked him metaphorically? "Not unless you have a better plan" Lantern asked me. I glared at his sarcasm in his voice "Yes because I have such experience in dealing with aliens" he didn't say anything as we flew off tails between our legs. "Well what now" I asked him.

Suddenly we heard the alien the good alien in our heads 'Flash, Fracture, Lantern we need you' I shook my head "Can never get use to that"

LATER METROPOLIS

For lack of a better word Metropolis was in total chaos the military was to busy fighting the Imperioum whatever to stop all the looting that was going on. We watched it all as Lantern flew us overhead with Flash speeding through the street. I saw three men run by tow other guys who were trying to lift some rubble of something "Hey hand there's kids trapped under here, somebody give us a" a man yelled as he and his friend we're trying lift the ruble.

I elbowed lantern and we both flew down "Will this do" he asked as he lifted the ruble off and the kids ran out to the arms of the two men. Then we flew off "Thanks man" one of the guys said to us "Best part of the job" I said to myself. Lantern started to eye me again "Ou c'mon admit it its nice to get a thank you ever once in a while!" He grumbled something to himself about teenagers. We headed toward our rally point as Green Lantern called it also known at the Daily planet. The only building in the world with a giant globe on the top of it that falls off nearly every other day of the week.

I saw Diana and J'onn standing on the top of the roof landing Lantern said "Sorry we're late had to stop and help some civilians" I looked at the super babe and the green guy in the speedo but I didn't see Batman. "What you call us back for" Flash asked and Diana answered "Supermans been captured" she said pointing at the first factory to land "What about Hawkgirl" I asked "The same I'm afraid" the Martian said without emotion. Batman was probably somewhere thinking up a plan to get them out hell he probably already got them out "Whoa" Flash said looking at the factory worried. "What about Batman" Lantern asked. Diana shut her eyes at the mention of his name.

"He acted heroically... Even to the very end" J'onn said answering his question "... No" I whispered I looked away in spite clenching my fist in anger "The Bats gone" Flash asked looking at us then back at the factory. "He was a true warrior" Diana said, "He wasn't a warrior" I said "The man was god" I bit down on the inside of my cheek as I balled my glove hands into fists. Lantern walked past me toward the ledge "This is not good" lighting flashed overhead "Defiantly not good".

"Okay... Does anybody have a plan cause I got nothing" Lantern looked back at me. "We hit them again this time with more people, lets go!" GL said as he flew off to the factory ground zero, "He's making it up as he goes along ins't he" I asked flash who shrugged "Probably better if we didn't know.

Later after we finally got to ground zero of the invasion, we had to hide from a tri-pod while lantern told us his plan. We crouched behind some rumble, "Please tell me we're not doing it again" Flash asked Lantern I crouched next to Diana and J'onn as we waited for Green Lanterns orders. "If Superman and Hawkgirl are still alive we are, they are right" Lantern asked J'onn who was silent for about three seconds "Can we trust this alien job" Flash asked him "Yes they are still alive but we don't have much time" he stated, "What do you mean" I asked him "The Imperioum is coming, the central mind that controls all of them" he scratched me chin thinking it over "We've meet before?" He added. That's when I said "Its like a Bee Hive, all the invaders are the workers and this Imperioum dude is the queen" I analyzed as the black clouds overhead didn't even look like the sun could break through.

"What is a Bee Hive" J'onn asked me, "Never mind" I groaned my comparison useless "Focus!" Lantern snapped at us "Flash create a distraction Diana your with me" he ordered us. "Not worried about an Amateur" she asked with a smile. I waited for him to say my order for what I was to do. "Rookie" he finally said even thought it was my nickname to him "Crowd control"!

"WHAT BUT BATMAN SAID-" "Batmans gone Kid" he spat at me without loosing his cool I clenched my fist as he towered over me "But my matter manipulation-" "Won't do us any good till we have Superman and Hawkgirl out of there" he countered before I could even give my counter offer.

"Yes sir"!

LATER

I lifted another pile of rubble of some people luckily the rescue teams ran in to get them out. Once everyone was clear I dropped the rubble and turned back toward some of the medical teams. "What else do we have" I asked one of the doctors "We got three more teams out nothing we can't handle" he said back to me.

Half and hour had passed sense they had gone off to save the others, I hate it when I'm not being useful. Well maybe I was when I got these people out but still. "Just let me know if you need anymore help" I asked trying to be nice.

"YOU THERE" a green jeep pulled up with three soliders in it and the black General from the United Nations who spoke out against Superman. "Oh boy" I said to myself, "Were the hell is Superman" he barked in my face "He's been captured" I stated "The other heroes went in after him" I added.

"And what about you so called hero kid" he hissed at me I points back at all the people who were being carried out on stretchers "Uh rescue" I managed to say. The General looked at the people I had saved than at the first alien factory "How long have they been gone son" he asked.

"Almost an hour maybe more" I said looking at the factory "Than we have to suspect the worst" the General answered. "I'll do what ever I can to help" is said quickly to him.

The old man glanced over at me "No can do, I need soldiers not kids in masks" I groaned "You must no Green lantern" the general was about to say something when "LOOK OUT" somebody shouted!

We all looked toward our right to see one of the tripods walking toward us next to it left was a collapsed building its mountain of rubble nearly the same size. "You wanted to help, well here's your chance" he said backing away. It opened fire on us I pushed the black General out of the way and too the ground, I looked over at the jeep the military men had come in, rushing over to it I gabbed it my hands glowing white like it was the weight of a baseball.

Lifting it up I through it at the giant machine, it smashed and exploded on impact without as much as making a dent. "Well that got its attention" I said to myself, its one red eye shot a laser at me, I leapt out of the way and into some trash cans.

It was about to fire again I grabbed a trash can lid, it shot its beam of energy at me and I held up my make shirt shield, comparing it to something think like a firehose on a riot shield. Holding up the trashcan I tried to make it as hard as anything just more power more power more concentrations. I was able to stand but only a bit the energy was spraying off the lid around me into buildings making them all start to shatter and fall near the medical teams, soldiers and civilians.

BANG BANG BANG

Gunshots? I asked myself the beam of energy stopped and the tripod looked to its right and so did I the General was shooting at the giant machine with a pistol "COME ON YOU UGLY SON OF A BITCH" he roared in defiance of the terrible foe.

I was utterly amazed as he ran of of bullets he tossed the gun to the side and looked the tripod dead in its now glowing red eye "IM RIGHT HERE UGLY" he howled as it prepared to fire.

I curled the lid into my hand and through it like a frizbe at the alien it smashed into it like a battering ram nocking it off balance, "Thank you matter manipulation" I sighed as I and the General gave each other looks, it was cut short by the Tri-pod getting up again, "You ever destroyed anything that big before" he asked me.

I looked at the destroyed building on the left "LET'S FIND OUT" I yelled as I ran toward the pile of rubble. Fast as my legs could go I climbed the rubble running as I did the tripod rising from the ground, almost to its feet. Reached the top of the ruble running straight for the edge with the tripod standing there staring me down, I leapt off the rubble and brought back my right fist I yelled as loud as I could channeling all my power into my right hand in the air, following through my fist made contact.

And I shit you not the entire tripod shattered into dust, I fell to the ground barrel rolling onto concrete, I looked as the white dust of the tripod fell looking at my right hand my black glove was smoking "Whoa" I gasped on my knees.

"Like I said your powers are the key" somebody said from the cloud of dust, and there out of the abyss he walked, like a dark savior returning for one last battle The Batman was Alive!

I stayed down on my knees gasped as he turned away from me"Get up we've got work to do" I stood slowly and followed his black cape, "Wait how are you alive, what happened, do the others know" I asked him all at once "None of that is important we need to get into that factory and end this".

"Would somebody please explain to me what the hell is going on" the General and his soldiers walked up toward us as we exited the dust cloud "Senator Carter isn't the man you think he is, he isn't even a man when Carter came back from Mars he was an alien who infiltrated the defenses of earth, he's of it's been working for the Imperium ever since" Batman explained.

The General was utterly at a loss for words "What's the plan" I asked "General get as many people as possible away from here as soon as possible the General nodded at the command "Fracture! We get inside free the others and destroy that factory before the Imperium gets here" Batman ordered, right as he did the dark storm clouds started to thunder while a massive alien ship flew over head "Little late for that I think" I said aloud Batman glanced up at the Imperiums ship "You drive stick" he asked me.

"I'm more of a motorbike guy but yeah, but we'll need a car" he held up some keys and tossed them to me "I brought mine" shooting around the corner like a rocket appeared the armored black Batmobile "Sweet" I said as I leapt over the hood and jumped in the car. Batman hopped in to "Alright lets do this"!

Batman reached over, his shoulder and pulled down a belt "Seat belts" he said to me, "Oh right" I buckled myself in and hit the gas, we peeled out of the street and headed toward the factory at full speed "Get ready to hit the boost" Batman said as he pointed to a big red button, and I love

Big

Red

Buttons

We sped straight toward a piece of rubble in the shape of a ramp "NOW" Batman yelled I smashed my finger into the button and oh her into my seat at the shear force of the batmobiles thrusters. We shot of the ramp and into ground zero about a dozen tripods surrounded the factory. Batman didn't need to tell me I activated my powers making the Batmobile a juggernaut on wheels.

Lasers bounced off us like water and back into some of the tripods, I spun the wheel around making us drift into two tripods breaking there legs destroying them, then I went straight at the factory, we came in like a wrecking ball through a brick wall, thank god the halls in the factory were wide enough, door after door wall after wall we drove through.

"Stop up here" Batman directed and I did so. "What are you going to do" I asked "Not important just cause as much damage as you can"

I gave a two finger salute "Roger that" he got out the car and I drove off continuing my path of destruction, I think I went through more walls and more doors then I ever had in a year, never done it with a Batmobile before even, turning down a hall way ran over seven of the white aliens, they splattered onto the windshield "OH CRAP" I yelled as I couldn't see a thing, I started to spin the wheel crazy the car smashed into a wall and I hit something because I felt the car go flying through the air I smashed into a wall and my fingers let to of the wheel, the car smashed into the ground skidding to the halt on its head.

I unbuckled myself and kicked the window out, crawling out of it quickly I looked up to see "Aw man" I was surrounded by maybe an entire battalion of the white aliens all holding alien ray guns at me.

LATER

The aliens through me on my knees hands cuffed I was in a giant chamber of some sorts, probably a control room. It was filled with the aliens not to mention all the other heroes pinned to a giant slab like lab rats, I looks Over at them all of them looking at me, oh did I forget to mention the giant floating white alien ball of tentacles starring my right in the face. "So this is the intruder" it asked!

"Yes Imperium" I looked to the Imperiums left to see Senator Carter "Hmmm I expected more" I rolled my eyes "Yeah well your not much to look at either slime ball".

I couldn't tell if the Imperium was chuckling or farting but it said "You like the rest of your planet are fools to think you could defy me, just look at that poor wretch of a Martian" I stood up to see J'onn being raise up off the slab by the Imperium "Your race will suffer the same fate as his defiance and death". Out of the corner of my eye I saw something and it started with Bat!

"I did than and I still do" J'onn yelled in defiance! The Imperium only ignored him as it started to absorbed J'onn I looked away in horror as J'onn screamed in agony, C'mon Think think!

"If you kill him, you'll never know the secret" I blurted out as I saw Batman moving in the shadows "Secret" Imperium asked taking its attention of J'onn. "What secret" the fake Carter asked

"Silence" the Imperium snapped as it dropped J'onn and it bought my bluff "The secret about the human race" I said to him. The Imperium floated over to me "You will tell me the secret human" it demanded as it grabbed my with its tentacles "FRACTURE NO" Superman yelled, I felt the tentacles squeeze around me as he drew me in it Felton's I was being drowning in lighting as I let out my own crud of agony "Now tell me the secret human" the Imperium was about to drag me in when "NOW BATMAN" J'onn shouted as Batman sprinted into action. The dark knight landed on a red bowl with a crystal in it, he slammed a strange device on it making it turn blue. Whatever it was it started to make all the other machines go crazy, "INSECT WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" Imperium yelled at J'onn "I telepathically shielded him from you" the Martian declared as the rest of the heroes sprang into action. Imperium dropped me as the heroes attacked the aliens.

I snapped my chains using my powers, I watched as Carter and Imperium started to flee toward an alien ship "Oh no you don't" I started to give chase "FRACTURE WE HAVE TO GO" Superman shouted at me as the factory started to explode!

I ignored him as an opening appeared in the ship "Your not leaving without me" Carter's copy said as he jumped onto the Imperium! "Let go of me you fool" it cried as he through Carter off, I lunged last Carter and grabbed the Imperium. It's tentacles started to wrap around u arms as I wrestled with them. "Insect you dare attack me" he said as we rose up into the ship!

Soon the ship flew out of the exploding factory with both Diana and Hawkgirl going after the ship with me still inside.

The Imperiums small ship flew up into. The larger one from before "RELEASE ME" the imperium cried while I tore off a tentacle, I let go and jumped off him onto the floor of the ship, "You wanna no the secret about humans" I asked him!

I slammed my hands into the floor of the ship "WE NEVER GIVE UP"! With ever ounce of power, and strength my will I channeled my power into the ship breaking apart the molecules. Outside I'm sure the other heroes could see the giant ship exploding from a monitor on the ship I could see us heading straight for the factory "FOOL YOU'LL KILL US BOTH, WE'LL DIE" the Imperium yelled at me I roared back like I never had before "Than consider this a good day to die!"!

My eyes glowed white as I felt my power reaching its limit we'd crash any second now

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

...

I was falling... Falling toward a light I wanted to go toward it because it said in a friendly voice "Hello" I smilled as I fell toward it.

...

"No" I saw... Myself gabbing onto me "What I asked myself?

...

"If we go that way we can't come back"

...

"Is he dead..." Somebody asked from darkness I think it was the flash

"He better not be I'll kill him of he is... " it was Hawkgirl

"Damn kids got guts I'll give him that" Lantern?

"He saved us all of us" J'onn was taking down I started to feel my eyes open, right as my eyes opened I saw superman say "He's a true hero", all of the helred Superman, Batman, Lantern, Flash, Hawkgirl, J'onn and Diana were crowded around me, Diana had me in her arms "Welcome back" Diana said softly to me "Hey guys" I coughed "What happened"

"Diana ripped through the ships haul and got you out of there kid" Hawkgirl explained as she helped me up. "The Imperium..." I gasped if I was alive "Gone" J'onn said as they all looked at what remained of the factory and the Imperiums ship, "You did it Fracture" Superman said as he put a hand in my shoulder just as the clouds cleared and the endless night ended with sunlight "You saved the world"!

"No" I smiled over at Batman "We saved the world"!

LATER

"This is amazing" I said as I looked out the window at the earth below, I was on a satellite, space station a giant floating tower in space. "How much did this cost" Superman asked Batman I looked back at Batman and Superman "Just a little from the space department" Batman said without a second thought. Flash and Lantern flew into the main room "Dude this place has everything" Flash said than Diana, Hawkgirl and J'onn flew in.

"Now that we're all here there's something I'd like to talk about" Superman said to all of them. "We accomplished something today more then any of us could alone" he stated he was true the news had covered us the whole day every station was talking about the team of earths heroes uniting and fighting off the invaders. "So what are you saying we he like a super hero team" Flash asked?

Superman smirked as I looked at the worlds finest in front of me "More of a Justice League"!

"You know that's sounds really corny" Flash commented arms crossed "What the heck I'm in" he said as he put his hand out, Superman did to laying it on flash "Me to" Hawkgirl and Lantern put there hands followed by Diana, J'onn hesitated but soon joined too "What do you say Bats" Flash asked the caped crusader "Not my style, but when you need me and you will, you know were to call"!

I couldn't believe it earths greatest heroes were going to be apart of the world first superhero team ever and I'm here to see it, I turned away following Batman when "Rookie!" Lantern barked at me. "You in" Hawkgirl asked? I gapped at them "W-what"!

"We could have never done any of this with out you" Superman smiled I was frozen were I stood "You want me to join" I asked, all the older heroes smiled at me a teenager who can break things. I glanced over at Batman for any sort of advice he smirked and nodded. I walked over slowly and rested my black glove onto the others hands.

I wasn't just the kid from Metropolis, the rookie, newbie I was a hero, I was Fracture!


End file.
